Only half the fun
by TheArticulateA
Summary: Marco joins the Survey Corps, and is forced to room with Jean, who isn't at all friendly to our poor freckled friend. You see, the idiot slips up and leaves a rainbow flag badge to one of his old jumpers. Everyone notices, especially his homophobic roommate. Apocalypse, modern day au.


I hated this place. I didn't want to join the Survey Corps. This whole thing was dumb. Pointless. Why should I give up what little of a life I'd managed to cling onto for inconsiderate idiots who weren't even doing their part to help?

It was pathetic. No. Scrap that. My life was pathetic. Or so I thought, until some two toned haired idiot strolled into my life and managed to convince me otherwise.

I'm Marco, by the way, Marco Bott, and today I joined the Survey Corps. If that wasn't already obvious enough. Meaning too that I really don't need to go on for another ten minutes about how pissed I am to be in this shitty dorm, being assigned a roommate.

Now to be honest, the building wasn't all that bad, the food was nothing to complain about, and the other trainees were friendly too. But, that was besides the fact that I was here due to my mother threatening to disown me if I didn't join.

All because; 'in her day, the men would go out and fight while the women and children stayed at home'.

She was such a pretentious woman, so antagonizing. Really, if you were going to hit a fifty year old woman, it would be her, she'd hold no remorse and probably just punch you right back. Oh how I'd have loved to tell her just how gay I was, but it looks like that wasn't going to happen, since I'd probably die in this place before I even got to experience love.

Love. Ha. I didn't even know why I ever fantasized about that shit. It's not like being gay was really accepted within the walls. You would be seen as a disgrace because we were the only beings left, and so that meant we had to repopulate.

Quite a pathetic excuse for being homophobic, considering I knew how many orphanages there was about this place, and just how desperate those children were for a loving home. I'm sure they wouldn't care if they had two fathers or mothers, so long as they were loved.

Ah, the walls were glorious. No. But, honestly, if I had a choice I'd be out there fending for myself, that wasn't reality though. This was. Standing in a line of what seemed to be endless and forever ongoing.

Then finally my name was called out. I just hoped that my roommate wouldn't be as annoying or obnoxious as that Eren boy I'd bumped into on the way in here. He kept grumbling to some dark haired girl about how he was going to slay all the infected, and he wouldn't stop until they were all dead. Keep dreaming Kid. Keep dreaming…

I sighed and stepped forward, nodding at the Squad Leader… Hanji. I have a bad memory, okay? Especially when it comes to overly excited dorky chicks with glasses. I mean… Goggles? Oh fuck this place was just proving to be the hell hole I thought it would be.

"Jean. Jean Kirstein."

I turned my head to glance at my new room mate, and now I wasn't one to oggle other's but he was rather stunning, not to mention his hair, it was… Strange, but endearing. I liked it.

"I'm Marco."

I turned to him and offered him my hand to shake, but he simply looked at it in disgust, completely turning his nose up at me and turning his attention back to the squad leader.

I just furrowed my brows and sighed, stuffing my rejected hand into the pocket of my hoodie. I didn't need his shit. What an asshole. Why was he treating me like this? Oh fuck…Please no. This couldn't be happening again. It was like high school but worse. This time there was no running home at three. I had to live with this guy, train with him, eat with him, sleep… No. Marco this was not the time for jokes.

"Well…"

Hanji coughed awkwardly, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two of us, it were as if she was watching a tennis match. Waiting for someone to miss the ball and lash out at the other, but we both kept our eyes forward and on her, not daring to look at each other.

We were led to the room, it was actually a lot bigger than what I'd have imagined. There was a small kitchen area, with a small breakfast bar. Next to the bar was one of the beds, two dressing tables in between with lamps on, and then another bed. Well at least there was a little distance between us while we'd be sleeping.

"So… I guess I will leave you two to assign your beds and what not!"

Now she was ushering us inside the room and giggling like a ridiculous schoolgirl. How old was this woman anyway? I really couldn't seem to place an age on her, I mean she looked young… I guess? I wouldn't know. I never really looked at women.

"Connie and Sasha are on luggage duty, so don't blame me if they're late! Those two are honestly a pain!"

She scratched at her hair beneath her goggles and flashed a huge grin, to which I offered a small smile back. Although that was a bad idea because it only wound her up more. No. That was a signal to piss off, not to continue.

"Well… I umn. I guess I'll be leaving you two! But before I go… Jean. You really need to loosen up a little!"

Yeah Jean. You snarky bastard.

I scoffed when the Squad Leader pulled him into a tight hug, then shook his shoulders about with… Here we go, that big ol' stupid grin of hers. She'd probably be cute if she were a guy, she had that look about her… You know?

Whatever, after her rattling Jean about for a minute or so, she'd waved us goodbye and slammed the door on her way out. Now I was actually sad she'd left, this was even more awkward without her here. What did I do? What did I s-

"You might want to pick your bed. I don't care where I sleep."

Oh, thanks Jean. At least I didn't have to sleep by the window. I said nothing and simply walked to the bed by the kitchen area, sitting down crossed legged and just looking about the place, noticing how clean it was. I wondered if the rooms got inspected on a weekly basis or something? It looked like it, anyway.

"Hey… You know I don't bite. I'm not diseased. Why wouldn't you shake my hand?"

I had to confront him. We'd been sitting on our beds for fifteen minutes now in pure silence, and if it wasn't killing him, it most certainly was me, and I just hated things being awkward. I mean, couldn't he at least try and get along with me? Even if he did hate me for some strange reason? But, he scoffed, and shook his head, giving me a glance before he replied.

"Yeah, if that's what you say. Because I'd say what you've got is a disease."

Oh no. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was it really that obvious? Was it the hair? My face? My clothes? I looked down at my hoodie and then I noticed it. That dumb fucking badge my friend had pinned on me as a joke back at high school. I knew I shouldn't have rushed out of the house this morning. I hadn't worn this thing for at least a year now. I was so screwed.

"Ah… You see…"

I started, fiddling with the badge. A fucking rainbow coloured flag. No wonder everyone was giving me strange looks. You see, the thing is. I'm not one to go about shouting my sexuality, because I really don't think it matters what someone is, so long as they're a nice person. Something that Jean most certainly was not.

"Don't even start. I know what you are, and I think it's disgusting."

My heart almost dropped into my stomach. Such a handsome man, but to hear such vulgar words leave his mouth, it was almost sickening how this world worked.

"But… I'm just a normal guy… If it wasn't for that you wouldn't have known!"

By now the badge had been removed and placed on the nightstand. But, at my words, he only laughed. That was when I realised it really must have been obvious. Although I didn't see how? My voice was perfectly normal. I didn't have that 'stereotypical gay guy voice' I know I didn't I'd asked a bunch of my other gay friends, and they said I sounded pretty young but that was it.

"I can smell it on you. It's filthy. You're the lowest of the low, and if you bring your germ anywhere near m-"

"Fuck you! You know what! I don't need to stand for this shit! You arrogant prick! What are you going to say next, huh? That I'm going to fucking start on you or make advances! How big headed. Do you really think you're my type? Because you're not! You're a horrible man and I hope you die out there!"

Okay, so the last part I severely regretted, but I never got this upset before. I never thought I'd meet that horrible homophobic guy everyone spoke about online. You know, the one that was out to make your life a living hell? Well here he was, and right now the world didn't need anymore bad in it. People were eating each other outside of those walls, and the people inside were doing the same, mentally of course.

I stormed out of the room and walked right into a small blonde haired girl, immediately I stumbled back and bowed my head apologetically, feeling like a complete idiot for walking into her like that.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"It's fine!"

She smoothed out her clothes and patted down her skirt, before giggling and smiling up at me, offering me her hand, although I wasn't too sure if I should take it or not with the tall girl looming over her shoulder and glaring at me. I shook it anyway.

"I'm Krista, you're Marco rig- Ymir… Stop it."

She paused halfway through her introduction and rolled her eyes to the tall girl, who seemed to soften her expression when Krista scolded her. Ymir was it? She seemed a little defensive, but I wasn't one to pry, so as long as we were on good terms I had nothing to complain about.

"I'm Marco."

I extended a hand to Ymir, whose expressions contorted into some sort of evil grin. Could she tell? Fuck, what was it? My voice? Mannerisms? Honestly, I didn't give a fuck anymore, plus she seemed a little to defensive over the blonde, maybe she was the same.

"Hey, freckles. Nice to finally meet someone like myself."

Bingo.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind Krista."

A hand was placed on the blond's head, before she walked past the both of us and patted me on the shoulder, probably trusting me to be alone with the girl, considering she knew I wouldn't try anything with her.

"Hey, no! Ymir!"

She whined and bounced on the spot, a little torn between sticking around and talking to me, or chasing after her 'friend'.

"Go after her, I'll see you around sometime yeah? I'm in room eight so call by if you need me."

"Ah, yes. Thank you! I'll see you around!"

Off she went, bounding down the hallway and calling after the brunette, who only seemed to speed up her walk, probably finding the whole thing far too amusing. Those two seemed like they had trouble written all over them, or rather Ymir did. I wouldn't be getting too close to Krista anytime soon, that was for sure.

Jeesh, staying at this place was going to be a nightmare. But, those two seemed friendly enough. I guess though, I could count on Ymir if I needed advice on anything. She didn't seem one to hold back her true opinion. Although, I'd keep a safe distance at all times. She was quite scary.

* * *

After wandering about the building for a couple of hours, just getting use to my new home, my feet began to ache. Looking down at my watch I discovered it was already past eight, shit. Our curfew to be in dorm rooms was eight…

I sprinted back to the room, getting there about ten minutes later, but luckily I hadn't been spotted and no one noticed my absence, well expect Jean of course. Fuck, I'd completely forgotten about him… I sure just hoped he'd leave me alone and let me get some sleep, avoiding him had worn me out for the day.

"You're late."

He was in bed, reading, propped up with a couple of pillows behind his back. After taking a quick glance at him I looked away, not even wanting to speak to him.

I grabbed my pajama bottoms from my backpack, considering there was no sign of our suitcases yet… Then took them into the bathroom, ignoring Jean when he raised a brow to my actions.

What? He really thought I was going to change in front of him? After him saying all those things to me earlier? Hell no. He could fuck right off. If it wasn't okay for me to ignore him while he got changed, then he couldn't do the same with me, gay or straight. That wasn't the point.

"You know you don't have to go to the bathroom to get changed…"

I sensed he was probably feeling a little bad at the moment, if he was a good person he'd feel like shit for what he'd said to me, but up until now he'd shown no remorse. Despite his words I just closed the bathroom door behind me, now wearing my light blue cotton bottoms and no shirt, I crawled into bed, curling up on my side with my back to him. I hope he felt bad, because I felt like shit.

"Hey… I said-"

"I heard you."

I cut him off, not wanting to hear his voice anymore, it was making me feel sick, my stomach was swelling up, as well as my eyes. I reached over and turned off the lamp by my bed, that alone, darkening the room enough so that if I started crying he wouldn't be able to see.

"I mean… I didn't mean what I said earlier. Well, I guess I did, but it was just how I was brought up. You see… I've never actually… You know? Met someone like you."

Someone like me? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I was a fucking human being, and as much as I understood how awkward this must have been for him, I still didn't get why he hadn't shut his big horse mouth already.

"I am a person you know? I'm not… 'someone like you', I mean okay, this must be awkward for you. Fair does. But this is only a living space. I'll get changed in the bathroom, leave you be and just go to bed. Hell, I'll even leave the room when you shower!"

I know I was sounding pathetic, but honestly I just wanted my sleep, I really hadn't expected to move in with such an arrogant prick.

"Hey… No… Seriously man."

I heard some rustling from the other side of the room, but I ignored him. Was he sitting up? Was he coming over? Fuck. I wiped my eyes, they were wet. Great. I hated being such a crybaby. It really sucked at times.

"Just… Just leave me alone okay!"

I sat up, but with my back to him still, I could tell my shoulders were shaking a little and it was probably obvious I'd been crying. Maybe now he'd just give up, or maybe he'd just pick on me even more for being such a pussy.

"I'm sorry."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and that was when I realised he was stood right behind me.

"Yeah… It's fine."

I didn't react to his touch, not at all, I acted as if he simply hadn't done anything, but he didn't really seem to appreciate that. After all, he'd just gone out of his way to touch someone like me.

"No… It's not fine. You're still a person. You're right. I'm sorry. This is going to get some getting use to for me, but hopefully you can help me..?"

Help him? Was he fucking shitting me? I didn't want to help him. Let alone fucking speak to him. He needed to just piss off, this was were I drew the line. I was about to shrug his hand off my shoulder, but then he squeezed it and spoke again.

"Please…?"

There was a strange desperation to his tone, something I couldn't quite place, but if he really wanted to be my friend so badly, why was I pushing him away? Then I'd only be doing the same as what he done to me, and I was a strong believer of two wrongs not making a right.

"Sure thing. But, I don't really know how to help? I guess you could just ask me some things?"

I shuffled around on the bed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, turning to face him. I did have to admit things just got a lot more awkward, but honestly. It was better than nothing.

"I guess… Just see how shit goes? If I fuck up you tell me?"

"Yeah, but you see… That's your problem. Don't see me as being different, because if you wouldn't have saw that dumb badge… You wouldn't have know, right?"

He gave a small chuckled and then waved his hand about, cutting me off from carrying on from what I was saying, then after he calmed down he turned to look at me with an awkward smile.

"You know… It's really obvious. I mean. Don't go about thinking people won't know. It's just written all over you, but I guess you can't help that."

He started laughing at me again, but I only pouted and shoved his shoulder playfully, before getting back into bed and kicking at his lower back.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I have gay written all over me, just get off my bed and piss off. I want to sleep. Oh, and don't wake me up before nine. I'm too tired to be dealing with your shit that early."

"Sure thing. Night, Marco."

He stood and headed to bed, but when he said my name it send shivers up my spine, fuck, what the hell was with that? Maybe it was just a coincidence, that's my theory and I'm sticking to it.

"Night."

I gave up, and let my head fall to the pillow, pulling the covers tightly around myself, falling asleep almost automatically.


End file.
